


One year

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, markson bg, sigh idk this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's funny, the things you loved one year ago may just mean nothing to you a year later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One year

We wrote ourselves a story but it never happened. It’s so strange, so much can change in just one year.

 

Jinyoung remembers everything that happened in that moment. The music was blasting through the speakers; but only when they were close to it. The volume was three bars. They were listening to soft music accompanied by silence. Just lying down, on two blankets. Just the two of them, in quiet, peaceful silence. No one else. He remembers it all, every single detail. Jaebum on his right laying silently, not sleeping but just staring up at the grey empty walls. No conversation. He didn’t know if he liked it, but it went on for hours before Jaebum had to go home.

 

Jinyoung remembers every moment he was with Jaebum. He remembers how he was tardy in the mornings and how he’d arrive to Jaebum silently listening to his own music. He had made an excuse to come earlier, with the excuse of his friend Mark. He said that he wanted to pick Mark up from the school bus, that Jaebum coincidentally took. It was silent in the mornings, with Jinyoung walking in between Mark and Jaebum. All that could be heard was the loud music blasting through Jaebum’s earpieces, so loud that it could be heard by Jinyoung himself.

 

He remembers literature class with Jaebum; they both had an interest in writing. It’s no surprise when Jaebum asked Jinyoung to be his partner for a writing exercise. They had fun doing it, writing about trash. It starts with a literature exercise, then it continues to Jinyoung and Jaebum writing together as if it had always been that way.

 

He remembers P.E classes, and how he and Jaebum had agreed to wear the same shirts during every P.E lesson. It starts when Jaebum hinted that they should.

 

It’s so weird, how two could grow so much since January. It’s February, it’s been less than a month. It’s weird that Jaebum replied to Jinyoung’s messages only while Jackson always complains about how Jaebum was always ignoring him. He gets immediate replies, strange. He finds it weird when Jaebum’s friends start to hate him. Especially Yugyeom. It was said that Yugyeom liked Jaebum. Strange. He didn’t know why Youngjae disliked him then.

 

It’s March and they’re together on a bus on the way to camp. School camp. They’re not sitting together, Jinyoung at the front with his own friends while Jaebum was at the back with his own friends. He picks up his notebook, scribbling lines on it.

 

Camp was supposed to be an adventure camp. Jinyoung tried his best to sneak next to Jaebum during the meals. It was only a four day camp but Jinyoung tried his best to stay close to Jaebum, only to be torn away by Jaebum’s friends, of course. Jinyoung pretends he doesn’t care about Jaebum’s reaction and he stays close to his friends. He felt like whenever Jaebum was around, he had to put up and act. It’s the last night in camp, and the site was beautiful. Jaebum was asleep next to him, with his head on the table while the debrief was being given. It’s not like anyone was listening, anyway. Jinyoung rests his head on the table, facing Jaebum.

 

That night, it was Jackson’s idea to go to different tents to harass their classmates. Jinyoung remembers that Jaebum’s tent was tent 10, which was the last tent, so he hints to Jackson to start from the last tent. Him, Jackson and Mark opened the tent doors while Jackson went “boo”. Jaebum’s tent mates were annoyed, so was Jaebum at first, but he smiles when he sees Jinyoung. Jinyoung smiles back. “Got you.” And after that, Jinyoung decided that he was tired and wanted to go to bed. He walks off to their empty tent while Jackson tells him that he’s no fun.

 

It’s still March when their camp ends, and they get a week off. Before they were sent home, Jinyoung tells Jaebum that he’d see him soon and Jaebum nodded. Jinyoung goes home, and gets a text from Jaebum immediately asking him if he had eaten. Jinyoung replies with a picture of himself eating.

 

And Jaebum does fulfill the promise of texting him during the one week holidays.

 

It gets awkward when school reopens; 3rd April. Jinyoung forgets his alarm and goes to school late. He doesn’t manage to get to talk to Jaebum in the morning like they usually did. He noticed that Jaebum was occasionally sending him looks while he tried his best to look away. No text from Jaebum that afternoon either.

 

The next day, Jinyoung doesn’t come late but they don’t talk anyway. Instead, Jinyoung diverts his attention to Mark, and they’re talking about Jackson’s antics. Jaebum just sits in front of them, not included in the conversation. That day, Jaebum doesn’t talk at all and Jinyoung was especially angry. He’s sorry, he didn’t even know why or what happened. Why had they just stopped talking like that?

 

5th April, and Jaebum finally opens his mouth. It was in the morning, while Mark was distracted. “Good?” he had asked. “Good.” Jinyoung replied. And soon they were back to their normal discreet friendship.

 

On that day, Jinyoung invites Jaebum, Mark and Jackson over to his house to play Mario kart on the 9th. All of them replied with a sure while Jaebum replied with a “yes but is Jackson going to be extra” and Jinyoung replied with a “Isn’t he always?”

 

On the 9th, they’re over at Jinyoung’s place. It starts with them playing Mario kart, but Jackson and Mark had decided that going on Omegle to make fun of people asking for nudes was more fun. Jaebum and Jinyoung stayed outside playing Mario kart, while Jackson and Mark were in Jinyoung’s room laughing their asses off.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t look away from the screen, he was first in the game. Jaebum was following behind him, trying to get ahead. “I’m going to crush you, Im Jaebum” Jinyoung hissed, sending a red shell to him. Jaebum curses while Jinyoung laughs at him, causing Jaebum to laugh at himself as well. It ends with Jinyoung winning all the games while Jaebum was in second place. Then, Jaebum decides that the fight wasn’t over and insisted on Jinyoung battling him in Pokémon. Jinyoung agrees, replying with a “you’re going to get crushed again.” And Jaebum did.

 

Then soon enough, they had to sit for their exams. Jaebum was a good straight A student, while Jinyoung… wasn’t so good, if he could put it in his own words. He was only good at literature. However, under Jaebum’s help for math, he had gotten a decent grade. On the day they get their results back, Jaebum receives a text that said “I GOT A B THANK YOU JB I LOVE YOU”. Did he mean it when he said that?

 

The next time Jaebum was invited to his place, it was with Mark and Jackson again, this time along with Bambam. This time, Jinyoung and Jaebum had both made a bet and they both lost, which resulted in them having to chug and entire bottle of cola. Jinyoung insisted on getting coke while Jaebum insisted on pepsi. In the end, Jinyoung gets his way and Jaebum groans. After the extremely smart idea of chugging a carbonated drink, both Jinyoung and Jaebum were feeling gross, queasy and gassy. Not to mention, Bambam was going “ew” every minute. Jaebum laughs while clutching his stomach. “Why did we do that?” He asks Jinyoung, who was laughing as hard as he was. Jinyoung shrugs. “You suggested it.” Jaebum hits him in the shoulder, still laughing. Jinyoung smiles at him. He wonders, has anyone looked this beautiful when they smiled?

 

Later on, the other three were having their own fun while Jinyoung and Jaebum had to clean up the place (Jackson’s doing). Jaebum packs up the living room area and spots the piano that Jinyoung had seldom used. “You play the piano?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow, touching the spotless shiny black piano. Jinyoung shrugs. “I don’t know how to put it. I guess I did, but I forgot.” Jaebum laughs, while lifting up the lid. “Can I?” he turns to Jinyoung again. “Go ahead.” Jaebum begins to play a soft and calming melody, his fingers flying along the piano keys. Jinyoung doesn’t notice himself stopping in his tracks to look at Jaebum. The sun was shining bright on the spot he was sitting on, and he looked magical.

 

When Jaebum’s done, he looks up at Jinyoung. “Is it good? I composed it.” Which Jinyoung thought was really fucking impressive. “Teach me,” Jinyoung grins while Jaebum flashes a wide smile at him. “Sure.” He shows Jinyoung the chords, playing one octave lower while Jinyoung played it one octave higher. Honestly, it sounded better that way. It sounded better when two were playing the same melody, in sync. Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum, his hands still on the keys. He studied every feature he had, while the sun shined on his face. “I could kiss you right now,” He thinks. He’s so mesmerized by Jaebum that his hand slips and he goes off key. Jaebum stops and looks up at him, confused. Jaebum catches him staring but doesn’t say a word about it. Instead, he holds Jinyoung’s hands and places them on the right keys. Jinyoung smiles at him, embarrassed, but glad that Jaebum didn’t mention the fact that he was staring at him.

 

That was when Jinyoung thought that he could be in love with Jaebum.

 

Soon it was July, and it starts with Jaebum sending screenshots of a verse of a song that he had written. It ends with a line, “I want to see your pretty face alone; one day without you, it’s not beautiful”, along with a text message that said “help :(” Jinyoung smiles when he sees the message, but thinks hard. What goes well with that? He thinks of how his feelings were when he saw Jaebum; how his body reacted, how he felt whenever they were together. He begins to type. “But if I’m with you, everything’s all good.”

 

Sooner or later, Jaebum had requested they just write the entire song together. Jinyoung was taken aback, since Jaebum was always so personal with his music and lyrics, as well as his thoughts. He agrees, since he was interested in writing and he was in love with Jaebum anyway.

 

The song turned out to be a sappy love song, unlike what Jinyoung had expected from Jaebum.

 

They start writing together in the early mornings, while Mark was there. Mark didn’t seem to mind though, as long as Jackson was there. All those two needed were each other.

 

“This!” Jaebum exclaims, annoyed. How do you continue the line, “even when someone else talks to you, I don’t get worried, for some reason”? He sighs, looking and Jinyoung with expectant eyes. “Umm… ‘whatever you do, I can believe in you’..?” he suggests. Jaebum thinks about it. “Park Jinyoung, you’re a genius.” And he records down the lyrics, smiling to himself. Jinyoung laughs at him, and how passionate he really was about music. He’s never seen someone like Jaebum.

 

This is when he knows he’s in love with Jaebum.

 

“I got a feeling about you, a good feeling.” Jaebum looks up at Jinyoung. He knew he meant it, though he was trying to disguise it in the lyrics.

 

That was when he thought that he knew that Jaebum felt the same way.

 

And it was August, Jinyoung felt as if the year had flown by. He doesn’t mind, as long as he’s with Jaebum. It wasn’t clarified that Jaebum had even liked him back, but Jinyoung just took it that way.

 

Soon it was September, and they had their exams again. When Jinyoung realizes he had gotten an A for math under the help of Jaebum, he literally squeals. He hugs Jaebum, without even thinking about the fact that Jaebum was his crush for eight months. Jaebum is taken aback, but hugs him back awkwardly anyway.

 

It was November then, nine months. Jinyoung felt bliss throughout his holidays, with texts and skype calls from Jaebum everyday. He thought that even if Jaebum didn’t like him back, he would try his best to stay with him.

 

December, and their new classes were announced. Jinyoung wasn’t in the same class as Jaebum, but he doesn’t mind. Jaebum was going to be with him even if they weren’t in the same classes. They were bound to have at least one overlapping class.

 

It’s mid-December, and Jinyoung hasn’t been receiving many calls or text messages from Jaebum. He shakes it off. So Jaebum didn’t like him then, big deal. He had accepted it. So Jinyoung doesn’t text back anyway.

 

A day before the new year, and still no messages. It was bound to happen, Jinyoung had trained himself for this to happen.

 

January. A new start. Jinyoung doesn’t arrive to school early. He arrives to school right on time before the bell rings. Instead of going to where he would sit with Jaebum, he moved to his new class diagonally behind Jaebum’s. He doesn’t look at him. He had written on his hand, “forget about him”, as a reminder to stop looking for Jaebum. He was going to forget about Jaebum and all the memories they had together.

 

Jinyoung, along with Bambam, Jackson, and Jaebum’s friend, Yugyeom, were in the same class. Maybe he was going to befriend Yugyeom then. He doesn’t like having enemies. It doesn’t work, Yugyeom still didn’t really like him the way he liked Bambam.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t care about Jaebum’s feelings anymore. He never told him anything, anyway. He wasn’t even sure if Jaebum swung that way. He realizes how stupid he was, thinking that he even had a chance. Jaebum didn’t feel that way, he never did.

 

“Any idea why Yugyeom hates me?” Jinyoung asked Bambam. Bambam had grown close to Yugyeom in a short period of time. “Yeah, he said that Jaebum, his ex crush, liked you and he was jealous. He’s trying not to hate you now.”

 

So Jaebum did like him.

 

So Jaebum was waiting for him to text him.

 

So it was Jinyoung. It was supposed to be him, and it was all along. He was supposed to text. He was supposed to make the first move. How would he know if Jaebum didn’t give him any signs? Or maybe he did. Maybe Jinyoung was too mesmerized to notice them.

 

It was such a waste, for two people with mutual feelings to lose those feelings.

 

It was such a waste since what they had was so strong. It was dumb to just stop talking.

 

But none of them had the guts to speak up, and this was the outcome.

 

“Oh well, what can I do?” Jinyoung sighs. He’ll just have to move on then.

 

But Jaebum had and will always have a piece of his heart. Every memory, every moment was etched in his mind. And they were there to stay.

 

One year ago, he had just fallen in love.

 

One year later, he was falling out of love.

 

So much can change in just one year.

**Author's Note:**

> hii sorry this is unbeta'd!! i hope this is fine :^)) sorry if this is bad or anything i'm not a very good writer but i'm trying haha


End file.
